Twister
by HaveringFool
Summary: Maura comes into the room with her picnic pants - Lotta Jansdotter - and Jane suggests naughty twister but, Maura has no idea what twister is so...Jane explains the game to her.
1. Chapter 1

"You have dots or placements to indicate places for your hands and feet to go to when the spinner lands on a directive," Jane states as she looks for a sheet of cardboard and some markers to serve as a visual aid.

"You don't normally talk like that," Maura teases as she grins cheekily next to Jane whilst gently gnawing on the tip of her finger.

"I'm trying to explain the game Maura! The instructions…" Jane sighs. "Nevermind, come with me," Jane pulls Maura gently by her arm, leading her into the yoga room.

"What are you doing with the mats Jane?" Maura asks as she stood leaning against the door frame.

Jane ignores Maura and arranges all the yoga mats she can find on the ground next to each other. "Suppose…" she lays next, coloured pieces of paper strategically on the mats, "That each coloured piece is a spot to place your hand or foot. Okay?"

"We are the tokens in this game, and by using our hands and feet, we need to come into contact with the assigned spot as indicated by each coloured piece of paper?" Maura rephrases what she has gotten thus far.

"Something like that. You have really never heard of twister before? Really Maura?" Jane asks as she drew a diagram of possibilities.

"My parents and I have hardly ever played games together. We do however, have discussions or debates at times. Sometimes, we even tackle conspiracy theories!" Maura explains as a point of fact and smiles at the happy, if not little, memories.

Jane smiles and guides Maura to sit next to her as she sets aside the piece of cardboard. "That does sound like fun actually," she holds onto Maura's hand, "Do you think, we can do that with our child? Talk about aliens and bad cops?" She softly asks as her head rests against Maura's.

"We can do anything we want to Jane," Maura kisses Jane's temple, "We can do anything we want to."

"I know we can, with a genius like you," Jane smiles and kisses Maura's hand, "Do you think she'll or he'll be more like you or me?"

"I'll want our child to be…just as he or she is," Maura massages Jane's palm, "I want our child to be just like their mother," she kisses Jane's hand, Jane's scar, "Strong, brave, and unafraid to be herself," she interlocks their fingers, "I want our child or children, to be loved." Her smile meets Jane's.

"And we'll all love you too," Jane kisses Maura's temple, "Now, suppose that it's your turn, and the needle, imagine a needle or a spinner," Jane explains as she adds arrows onto the diagram she had drawn before, "Lands on blue and left hand. Then," Jane stands, "You select any blue spot, place your left hand," Jane performs the actions, "On it and wait till the next player's turn."

Maura looks seriously at the diagram Jane had drawn, "So if, you had to place your right foot on a red?"

"You place your right foot on a red," Jane says as she demonstrates.

"Okay…left foot on a red?" Maura asks as the cardboard hides her growing grin.

"Left foot on a red," Jane nonchalantly says and moves into place.

"Right hand on a green?" Maura struggles to keep a straight face.

"Right hand on a gree- " Jane announces as she stretches to reach the green spot behind her, "Green and, there." She smiles proud of herself.

"What happens if you…fall?" Maura places the cardboard to the side.

"The game ends? Whoever left standing wins." Jane replies as her arms start to feel strained.

"No forfeits or anything?" Maura bites gently on her lower lip.

"It depends on what rules we decide on beforehand?" Jane responds as she begins to move to right herself from an awkward position.

Maura coolly kneels next to Jane and places her hand on Jane's shoulder blade.

Jane nervously laughs and asks, "What's going on Maura?" She trembles a little as she's kept in place; her arms are starting to shake.

"I've learnt the rules. I think…" Maura whispers, "We can play naughty Twister now…" she seductively smiles.

Jane raises an eyebrow. "We can, can't we?" She returns the smile. "You can take the other two red spots."

"Or I can do this," Maura says as her hand rests against the back of Jane's head and slowly guides Jane onto the mat, all while she kisses along Jane's neck.

"How is this twister Maura?" Jane mumbles along Maura's skin, as her hands keep Maura pressed closed to her, and her fingers reach to untangle the knots to Maura's Lotta Jansdotter.

"Naughty twister Jane," Maura whispers into Jane's ear, "It's all about flexibility," she kisses Jane's cheek, "And I win," she pulls quickly away with a devilishly grin.

"Wha- what?" Jane manages despite her fluster.

"Objective, have opponent fall onto the ground or the playing mat. I win," Maura feigns innocence, "Is naughty twister not just a version that entails rule-breaking?"

"Maura!" Jane sits upright, partly amused and partly proud - her wife has got some moves.

"We can always go for round two?" Maura suggest with an inviting smile.

"Let's play remove the Lotta Jansdotter instead," Jane stands and guides Maura to her feet. "Yes, let's play the clothing twister game instead…" she whispers against Maura's neck as Maura's Lotta Jansdotter - the picnic pants - slides onto the mat.

Maura lets out a gentle laugh, "How many variations of this twister game are there Jane?"

"Hasbro made one, and only one, but I'm thinking more…" Jane kisses Maura's clothed shoulder, "Of having our clothes strewn all over the room kind of twister," Jane kisses Maura's bare shoulder, as her own buttons come unbuttoned thanks to Maura's trailing fingers.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Summary is the gist of a headcanon by user streepytime and, I expanded on it in this chapter. Chapter Two is the little ficlet (is that what it's called?) that happened under a picture of twister sheets (owner of said picture has not replied to me so...this is pending credit?) reblogged by aforementioned user and, that led to her headcanon and, not that what came first or second matters but, if you saw it on Tumblr, then yes, the orders are swapped; also, I just thought that, I'll take the chance of this story to point out that, as much as intimate scenes go, this is as far as I'll go and...the game Twister seriously weirds me out. In conclusion, board games sound like bored games but...it all depends on how one plays it right?;)


	2. Chapter 2

"But, why do we have twister sheets Maura?" Jane gestured to their bed. Maura had insisted on redecorating so, she had let Maura run with it but, really?

"To…play twister on?" Maura coyly smiled.

Jane laughed. "Very funny Maura, you can sit on that red spot and I'll sit on that green spot, right over there."

"But Jane!" Maura whined and raised her eyebrow. "We can have…positions on this bed…" She finished in a seductive whisper.

"Can't you just, ask like a normal person does?" Jane smiled and held Maura in her arms, "If you want to release immunoglobulin A or whatever it is…that playing twister does…" She whispered into Maura's ear as her fingers trailed down Maura's side.

"Studies have shown that, the sex lives of married couples need the occasional, spicing up…" Maura planted kisses along Jane's jaw, "We will leave no position un-played…"

"Anything you say," Jane leaned into Maura as they settled onto the bed, "Maura Rizzoli-"

"Isles," Maura finished and ended conversations for the night, with her lips meeting Jane's.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
This therein marks my adventures with Twister and, if you're here, thank you for the time=)


End file.
